The Rawhide Ranch: The New Beginning
by RowdyClara
Summary: Part 1 of the Rawhide Ranch series. Gil Favor is finished with driving cattle and is setting out to fulfill of his dream of a ranch of his own. What lays in store for Gil and our drover friends? (First story in a new series by myself and AllTrekkedUp entitled, "The Rawhide Ranch".)
1. Chapter 1

**The New Beginning:**

**Rawhide Ranch 1**

written by AllTrekkedUp and RowdyClara

_A/N: This is the first installment of a series that my good friend (you rock!) AllTrekkedUp and I have teamed up to write. :) We hope you enjoy it! _

*** *R*R* ***

The end of another drive; I can't tell you how many this has been. I'm tired. I've been thinkin' this past week, sittin' here in Dodge City; I've had enough of this always-movin'-on life. Yep, I reckon I've come to that place again in my life where I wanna settle down. Yeah, settle down for good.

I'm Gil Favor, -

*** *R*R* ***

Gil Favor walked down the street in a light tan shirt and black pants. It was dry in Dodge City and dust ruled the daylight hours. But it was still only second fiddle to the sun, which beat down with blazing heat, killing that which was not tough enough to survive.

Gil was looking for two of his men; his scout, Pete Nolan and his cook, G. W. Wishbone. He had to talk to them. Get what he was thinking out of his mind and into action...or at least, he hoped, into action.

He had stuck his head in over a dozen saloons and still hadn't found them. He stopped in front of another one with a sign that read "Beercat Saloon". He made a face and shook his head at the sign before looking in to see some of the boys inside. Hey Soos, Joe Scarlett, and Teddy were there, but no Pete or Wishbone. He sighed, letting go of the swinging doors as he turned to go.

"You looking for somebody, boss?" asked a voice. Gil looked around, but saw no one he knew.

"Here, boss," said the voice again. Gil then looked into the horse trough where there lay a half-drunk, and fully-wet, Jim Quince.

"Jim?! What in the-! No, I don't wanna know. Do you happen to know where Pete and Wishbone are?" Gil asked him.

Quince, who was in a full suit, reached up and wiped some wet hair out of his face before answering. "Well...you know somethin', boss?"

"What?" Gil asked.

"I don't reckon I do," Quince said.

"Oh!" Gil pushed Quince down in the trough, but as he walked away he had a slight smile on his face.

He tried two other saloons before he found them. They were in a poker game in a saloon called the "Royals". They, along with Rowdy Yates and two other men, one of whom looked like a local gambler and the other was perhaps a cowboy from another drive, were playing.

Gil walked in and over to their table. Taking a stand behind Rowdy, he knew by his first glance that it would take the Good Lord's help for Rowdy to win that game. He then moved behind Pete; he had a fair hand. The trail boss looked over at Wishbone's; it wasn't too bad either.

"Pete, Wish, I need to talk to you," Gil said. His deep, baritone voice was unexpected and it startled the whole table. Rowdy dropped his cards. The cowboy jumped, shaking the table and causing the gambler's whiskey to be spilled, along with Wishbone's beer, into Pete's lap. Everybody looked up at Gil.

"I said I need to talk with you two. And you might as well come along too, Rowdy. You were losin' anyway," Gil said. Rowdy looked up at him from the floor, his jaw slack and eyes asking why he would give away his bluff.

"I knowed it!" said the cowboy, grinning. Gil gave him a look that wiped the smile off his face and he got up to leave. "Sorry, mister!" he said as he retreated out the saloon doors.

"Ah, ye-ah, well, are ya'll comin' or ain'tcha?" Gil asked.

"We're comin', we're comin'!" Wishbone fussed.

Gil walked out on the street and waited on them. They came out one by one. Rowdy, first, in his checkered suit; then Pete, in his tan suit; and Wish came out last, carrying his coat and wearing a white shirt, gray pants and a black top hat.

"What's the matter, boss? We were havin' a good game in there. Well, save Rowdy I guess," Pete said, stealing a look at his young friend who made a face.

"Let's go over to the hotel lobby," Gil said. The hotel was across and up the street a ways. They walked in silence, wondering what their boss was up to.

Once inside the hotel and sitting down, Gil spoke. "Well, I've been thinkin' on somethin', and you all know I've thought on it before, but this time I mean it. I'm gonna buy a ranch down in Texas. I've heard of a spread or two down West Texas way and that's where I'm goin' tomorrow," he said. The three men were shocked; Rowdy a bit more than the others.

"Well, boss, I'm glad for ya. But why are you tellin' us? I mean, you made a point to find us." Wish said.

"Well I'm gettin' to that. I want you to come with me. As many of the boys that want to; be my crew for the ranch. Because you've been with me over the years, through the drives; sure, we've disagreed, but you're the best and I want nothing less," Gil said.

Wish and Pete were smiling, but Rowdy was quiet. He took this as shocking news. He thought he knew his boss, but this news came from the left and hit in the face. Many things were running through his mind; like, what would happen to him in the change? Where would they end up and what kind of job would he end up with? A thought that never entered his mind, though, was not going. If he knew nothing else, he knew he belonged wherever Gil Favor was; he was his boss and it seemed to Rowdy, he always would be.

"Hey, I'm with ya, boss!" Pete said, lightly slapping Gil's shoulder.

"Me too! And Mushy!" Wish said.

Gil smiled and looked around. "Say, where is Mushy?" he asked.

"Oh, he's been down by the corral for hours lookin' at a black and white paint horse" - Wish rolled his eyes - "like he could ride such an animal!" he said. Gil grinned.

"Let's go tell the others!" Pete said. He and Wish lit out of the hotel, leaving Rowdy and Gil sitting.

"Well, boy, what of you?" Gil asked, turning his attention to his young ramrod.

Rowdy met his eyes. "I reckon...I'm with ya, boss. All the way," he said. Gil surveyed Rowdy's face a moment, trying to read what he was really thinking, but the ramrod gave a half smile.

"Come on, boy," Gil said. They got up and walked to another saloon.

They spent an hour together, nursing their beers and not saying anything. But both of them were thinking when Pete and Wish came in followed by Teddy and Collins.

"All the Boys wanna go with ya, Mr. Favor, but it might be hard to get some of them goin'. They're pretty under the table, but we'll get 'em along one way or another," Pete said.

"Good, good, we're leavin' on the 12:15 to Serenity," Gil said. And , somehow, that made it final. The wheels were in motion and there was no turning back.

*** *R*R* ***

Rowdy Yates sat back in his seat as the train gave a lurch and began its journey forward. Part of him was excited to be beginning a new journey; to still work for Gil Favor but on a ranch instead of a drive. The other half of him was hesitant. He didn't know what would be expected of him. What job would he have? On the drives, he'd always been the ramrod. Gil Favor's right hand man. He liked the idea of being second only to the boss.

All of them were lucky enough to all get seats in the last car together. Jim Quince and Joe Scarlett were playing a game of poker across the aisle on a book they'd laid across their laps. Pete Nolan was leaning on the back of Jim's seat studying his cards. Several seats ahead of Rowdy and Gil, were Wishbone and Mushy. Mushy was looking very pale...and green? Wishbone caught Rowdy looking at them and he rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Motion sick."

_Click-clack, click-clack._ The train's wheels pumped steadily and was maintaining a good speed now. Rowdy fiddled with the stampede strings on his hat, which was now sitting in his lap. He sighed. He never could sit still for very long.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Rowdy looked up from his hat at Gil who was seated beside him. "Naw."

Gil raised an eyebrow. "You've been sittin' there fidgetin' like a nervous schoolboy ever since we got on the train. Now what's eatin' at you?"

"Aw, you know...it's just...You'll be gettin' your own ranch an' everything. No more drives, no more ramrodin'."

"Is that all?" Gil chuckled a little. "Ranching'll come natural to you, boy. Just like on all those cattle drives."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess." Rowdy sighed again. He didn't want to spoil the boss's favorable mood with what was really on his mind. It probably seemed petty to anyone else but himself. It had been on his mind ever since Gil had dumped the news on them. Who would Gil make his foreman? Rowdy thought for sure the boss would pick him. He was most likely, he thought. After all, who had been his ramrod on all those drives? But something in the back of Rowdy's mind kept bugging him. What if he didn't pick Rowdy? After thinking on this a moment he thought, _'Reckon I'll find out soon enough.'_ He then turned his attention to the window across the way,and the land rolling beyond.

Gil stretched in his seat and looked at his pocket watch. He must've dozed off. It had been several hours since they'd boarded the train. "We should be in Serenity in about an hour. I think I'll go get some fresh air before we pull in the station."

"Alright, boss." Rowdy moved out of the way so Gil could get out of his seat.

Gil walked to the back of the car. The swaying movement of the train caused him to be slightly off balance so he had to put his hands on the seats to steady himself as he walked. Soon he was standing in front of the back door of the railway car. He opened it and walked outside. He breathed in the fresh air and leaned against the railing.

Gil watched the train tracks below and thought about his destination. He was excited about it to say the least. Owning his own ranch had been his dream for some time now; and it was finally coming to be a reality. The Lord sure had been smiling on him when he found his crew too. Nowhere could he find better men. They all made mistakes but they were only human and they were good men to work with.

It must have been 20 minutes later when Gil decided to head back inside. He opened the door and stepped inside, only to bump into someone who was obviously heading out at the same time.

There was a startled "Oh!" from the woman as she bumped into the tall cowboy. She started to bend down to pick up her silk gloves that had dropped to the car floor.

"Oh, no, please allow me, miss." Gil bent down and picked them up. He handed the gloves to her. "I'm terribly sorry about that, ma'am. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled apologetically.

"It's quite alright. But I'm afraid it was me who wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled. "I was fumbling with my gloves when you opened the door."

There was an awkward silence before Gil finally shook himself and tore his eyes away from hers. "Uh, I guess you were headin' out when I bumped into you, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes, actually I was." She said,still smiling.

Gil opened the door and moved out of the way. He bowed his head and held the door for her. "Ma'am."

"Thank you," she said to him and stepped outside.

Gil shut the door behind her and made his way back to his seat. Rowdy was reading a dime novel with an intent expression on his face. Gil cocked his head and leaned over slightly, reading the title. It read, "The Rip-Roaring Adventures of the Two Most Successful Outlaws in the History of the West: The Unscrupulous Hannibal Heyes and the Daring Gunman Kid Curry."

Gil looked at the empty seat behind Rowdy and then back at Rowdy who was engulfed in the blowing up of a safe. The trail boss got behind Rowdy's seat and quietly pulled the gun from his holster. "Stick 'em up!" He said and at the same time pressed the cold steel barrel against the back of Rowdy's neck. Rowdy jumped and dropped the dime novel. His hand went for his gun and he turned.

By this time, Gil was chuckling and replacing his own gun. "Why, Rowdy! You're so jumpy!" he joked.

Rowdy made a face and put his gun back, then picked up his dime novel from the floor. He was about to answer with a snappy retort when the porter came through the car. "We'll be in Serenity in thirty minutes, folks. Serenity in thirty minutes!" the porter announced.


	2. Chapter 2

RowdyClara: I apologize for my extreme tardiness in updating this story! I've been busier than I thought I would be this summer, so I probably won't be updating as often as I'd like.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed! It means so much to us! ^.^

* * *

Thirty minutes passed quickly and the train screeched to a halt causing everybody to be jolted forward. This action woke Pete, who had fallen asleep. He heard the porter call, "Serenity, folks!"

Pete got up and went across the way to help Teddy carry Collins out, whom was still out of it from the day before; everybody started getting off the train.

When Mushy stood he became dizzy to go along with his upset stomach, which caused him to trip over his own two feet to get outside. Wish followed him. Rowdy couldn't help but smile at the scene, sick people, drunks, cowboys looking tired and unshaven, but what Rowdy smiled at were not really his friends actions and looks, but the looks of the townspeople.

They walked around the trail crew like they had a deadly sickness. The women made faces at Mushy, as he wiped his face on a bandana that Wish handed him. They scoffed at Pete and Teddy holding Collins up between them. Rowdy walked over to Gil who was making a count of everybody - the last thing he needed was to lose a man when they had only just arrived in town.

"Hey boss, I don't think the townspeople care too much for us," Rowdy said.

Gil finished his count and, finding every one present he began to walk to the hotel. Everyone followed him. "They'll get used to us. Right now we look like trail weary cowhands just comin' off a drunk…well some of us are," Gil said, looking back at Collins. "Anyhow, this is where we're gonna live. Once we get us a place and they start seein' out faces regular, they'll be a bit more friendly I'd say," Gil finished as he walked up to the hotel man at the desk. Rowdy stopped listening as Gil got them all rooms.

He walked back over to the door of the hotel, which was called, 'Serene Serenity Hotel'. He looked up and down the street. It wasn't a big place and there wasn't anything going on, just everyday living. People going in and out of the General Store, the blacksmith at work, the smell of his fire and the sound of his hammering could be smelled and heard all over town. Women walking down the street talking to each other, small children playing, and a quiet saloon.

_'Peaceful'. That would be the word Gil would use and Pete and probably Wishbone too and they smile, _Rowdy thought. But to Rowdy the scene was too peaceful, like his home before the Apaches attacked, or his little hometown before the war. He felt uneasy suddenly and didn't want to be there - he jumped when somebody touched his shoulder.

"Rowdy, it's just me, didn't mean to scare ya none. Your sharin' a room with the boss. He wanted me to give ya your key," Teddy said, handing the key to Rowdy.

"Oh thanks, Teddy." He said, sticking it in his pants' pocket.

"Sure is a nice quiet little place ain't it? We're gonna have a real good life here I think," Teddy said.

"Yeah, too quiet," Rowdy said and walked away from his friend, going up the stairs to his room. Teddy thought this odd and dwelled on it a moment before finding another of his drover friends, Toothless, and going to talk with him.

Wishbone, Pete and Gil stood watching the former trailhands as they went to clean up or go out to see the town. Gil mostly watched Rowdy as he went up the stairs. "There's something eatin' at that boy," Pete said.

"Oh he's just in a new place. He'll get over it as soon as we get a ranch," Wish said. The cook looked around for Mushy, who was resting in a chair.

"I don't know, Pete's right. There's somethin' goin' on in him, more an' he's sayin' too," Gil said. After a moment of thinking Pete spoke.

"Well boss, what's the plan? We're here now this is your rodeo, go to buckin'," He smiled. Gil smiled too.

"Well, tonight we'll rest and in the morning me and you, and you too Wish, will go over to the bank and talk to them about places for sale around here," Gil said.

"Ok, if you'll excuse me for now, I gotta go take care a' that boy over there," Wish said, shaking his head.

"Ok, tell Mushy I hope he feels better." Gil said.

"And for me too," Pete said.

"I will, good evening," Wish said, walking away.

Gil and Pete had supper together at the Daisy Cafe. Many of the men went to bed early, being worn out from the train ride and when Gil went to bed he found Rowdy already asleep in one of the two beds in their room. Gil smiled and covered him before lying down and falling off to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Gil woke with the sun and got dressed. Rowdy was on his stomach still asleep as Gil left to meet with Pete and Wishbone to have a little breakfast and then go over to the bank. The two men were down stairs in the lobby waiting for him.

"Mornin' ," Wish said.

""Mornin', Wish, Pete. How's Mushy feelin'?" The trail boss inquired as they walked out onto the street and crossed over to the café.

"Aw, he's doin' alright. Still a little woozy, but he'll be good as new later today," Wishbone said. He smiled proudly and added, "'Specially after having a dose of my famous tonic."

Pete made a face, unseen by the cook, and Gil couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"I hope we find us a place quick , that hotel bed gave me a back almost worse than the trail," Pete said, rubbing his lower back as he sat down at the table they had chosen.

Gil and Wish laughed, but this caught a man's attention at the next table. He was a short man with a black suit on. He leaned over to Gil. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, are you looking to buy a place here sir?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm looking to buy a ranch here and settle down." Gil said.

"Well! I'm W.C. Hamit, the president of the Serenity bank," said, shaking Gil's hand.

Gil smiled. "We were just going to see you after breakfast . I've heard there are a few places around here," he said.

"That there is Mr..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gil Favor. These are my friends, Pete Nolan and G.W. Wishbone." Gil said, motioning to them respectively. Mr. Hamit shook their hands as well.

"I'll tell you what , I'll show you the three places I have once your through here. I'll go right now and get a buckboard rented for the trip," Mr. Hamit said, standing up.

"Alright, that'll be fine," Gil said, smiling.

Gil didn't remember much of breakfast after that; his mind was on the day to come. As soon as they were done they walked outside and saw Mr. Hamit sitting in a buckboard waiting for them.

"Now get right in! The first place I'm going to show you is north of town, it has 300 acres of land with it and a nice house too," Mr. Hamit said.

Pete sat in the back beside Wishbone. He hoped Gil knew what the banker was talking about as they went along, because he didn't. And he bet Mr. Hamit didn't take a breath the whole way there. Upon arrival they saw that the house was a two story white with a wraparound porch.

"Colonel Pard Danridge used to live here. Built it after the war, he used to live in Jackson, Mississippi. The land is kinda hill-y and rocky, sort of like-

"Mountain land," Wishbone said, smiling.

"Yeah, just like that!" Mr. Hamit said, smiling.

"Yeah I noticed some of the hills as we came in," Gil said.

"Now, are you ready to see another?" Mr. Hamit asked.

"Sure." Gil said.

They rode on to the east to a ranch that had 300 acres and a long flat ranch house with a bunkhouse. "Now this place was built but never lived in - poor man that put it up died before he got the chance. Of course he turned out to be a horse thief in 5 states, but you know," Mr. Hamit said. It was getting late in the day.

"I saw this land is more rolling and flat, good grass land huh?" Pete asked.

"Oh yes! And has plenty of water like the last place. I know it's getting late in the day and close to supper, but I would like for you to see this last place today too," Mr. Hamit said.

"Alright, let's go." Gil said.

By the time they arrived at the place, which was to the south of Serenity, the sun was sinking low in the sky. The ranch house was a two story like the first place they'd seen with a front porch and green shutters.

"Now this land is different as you ride through it, it's a 600 acres. The further south you ride you get into hotter, dry land, and then there is some hill country and rolling flat grass lands as well,and water of course!" Mr. Hamit said.

"Well I'll tell you Mr. Hamit, these are some good ranches you've shown us today. Thank you. I'll let you know what I decide by the weekend ok?" Gil asked.

"That will be just fine, Mr. Favor, and I will keep in mind how much you want to spend." Mr. Hamit said.

Pete looked confused_. 'Did they talk about money?'_ He thought. But they had been talking for hours so Pete guessed they did.

When the four men got back in town it was dark and the street lamps were lit. "Well gentlemen, it has been a good day, but I must be along. My wife will be sitting the table about now," Mr. Hamit said, tipping his hat before walking down the street.

"Well boss, did you like what you saw out there today?" Pete asked.

'Yeah I did, but right now I'm so tired I can hardly stand it. I'm gonna go on to bed." Gil said.

" 'Night boss," Wish said.

" 'Night," Gil said, walking across the street.

"Come on, Wish, let's find something to eat, I'm so hungry I could eat belt leather!" Pete said, as they too walked into the darkness.

Gil went into his and Rowdy's room to find Rowdy laying on his stomach snoring just as he'd left him that morning. _'I wonder if he even got up today?'_ Gil thought.

He lay down with a heavy mind. Which ranch would he pick? Only time would tell.


End file.
